The problem is well known that currently exists with the excrement of animals in the streets, there being numerous solutions for the collection of said excrement in a hygienic and comfortable way.
In this sense, excrement collectors are known incorporated by a collector body with a long handle which avoids the user having to stoop to gather up the excrement of the animal.
Although the use of this type of collector is comfortable for the user, the size of said collector is excessively big and, consequently, it is not appropriate for one to carry.
There are also disposable collectors which incorporate a collector body incorporated from a substantially rigid laminar material, in the interior of which is a bag for receiving the excrement of the animal. The main drawback of this type of collector is the need to have a bag as well as the collector body, which results in it being structurally complicated and consequently expensive.
The aforementioned problems are partly resolved by means of a type of collector incorporated from a laminar piece of material which can be stamped, preferably cardboard, which configures a hollow body when mounted, with a base, a rear wall, some side walls and an extended cover, through a fold line which in turn acts as a hinge for the rear wall, so that this type of container in many cases is foldable in order to be carried occupying a minimum volume, and be possible to unfold for its use, in which case the cover can come with means for gripping manually to perform not only the manipulation thereof but also of the collector assembly, facilitating the unfolding, subsequent collection of the excrement directly from the ground through the base, and subsequent closing of the cover for depression of the latter, all of which being discarded in a waste bin.
In this sense, mention can be made of the French Patent with publication number 2699568, in which a collector of the referenced type is disclosed, one of the drawbacks of which is that the unfolding requires an assembly and manipulation of the side walls so that these are secured to the rear wall, as well as not offering sufficient stiffness, since none on its parts is appropriately strengthened, and not including manual means of holding, it being necessary to grasp the whole collector for manipulation thereof.
Mention can also be made of the European Patent 0891542 B1 wherein the collector has side walls with a fold line to allow folding/unfolding. The drawback that the collector of this patent has, is in the closing of the cover which requires some lateral ribs to be housed in respective grooves of the side walls and for this it is necessary to grasp the actual cover, which can give rise to there being contact with areas of the cover which have been soiled with excrement. Nor does it include appropriate means of stiffening.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,633, another collector is disclosed defined by two symmetrical parts hinged by a common fold line, so that both parts can be separated to determine the opening and allow the gathering up of the excrement, and then be closed to form a hollow body with the excrement in its interior. This collector has the drawback of its structural complexity, since it is formed by two parts, although they are of the same piece.
Finally, in the European Patent 0897033 A1, another collector is described of the type referred to in the French Patent 2699568, with the same drawbacks as this.